The present invention relates to vehicle panels and more particularly to a method and apparatus for providing an electrical circuit for vehicle panels.
Modern vehicles have interior decorative panels such as door panels and headliners which typically include a variety of electrical accessories. Examples of electrical accessories provided on door panels include speakers, lamps, and electrical switches for controlling electrically operated windows, seats, mirrors and electric door looks. Examples of accessories provided on vehicle headliners include sun visors, overhead consoles and interior lights. Overhead consoles typically include electrical accessories such as displays, electrical compasses, lamps, garage door opening transmitters, control switches and the like. Vehicle visors frequently include lamps for illuminated vanity mirrors mounted to the visors.
Such electrical accessories must be both mechanically mounted to the vehicle panels and electrically coupled to the vehicles electrical system. Once an electrical accessory is mounted on the panel, the electrical accessory is typically connected to a Wire-bundle using a plug connector including conductors supported thereon. However, plug connectors and their associated conductors are expensive.
Wire-bundles are typically provided to connect the electrical accessories supported on the panels to the vehicle electrical system and may be attached to the panel using an adhesive. Conductors in the wire-bundles supply power and/or control signals from the vehicle power supply to the electrical accessories Information signals are also transmitted between the electrical accessories and the vehicle electrical system through the conductors in the wire-bundle.
Channels are usually formed in the panels to receive wire-bundles for facilitating the mounting of the electrical system to the panel. However, such channels must be formed in the panel when it is manufactured which limits the ability to vary the location of wire-bundles to accommodate different accessory mounting locations. Thus, for example, different model vehicles may have the same roof construction and therefore headliner shape but will include different accessories attached to the headliner or other panel requiring different electrical connections.
Another method of mounting wire-bundles on a panel involves applying a hot melt glue to panel locations where conductors will be attached. The wire bundles must be attached to the molten glue before it cools and hardens. This critical timing requirement makes manual and automated installation difficult with the likelihood that many connection locations are not properly made.
After electrical accessories are preassembled to a panel, the panel system is shipped to another location for assembly in a vehicle. In the past, panels have included wire bundles connected to the panel. These bundles hang from the panel for connection With the vehicle wire-bundle. These hanging wire bundles are often used as a handle by shipping or manufacturing personnel. As a result, the panel conductor bundles may separate from the panel and become an annoying noise source for vehicle occupants if not re-attached, which frequently does not occur.